Voice Of Fear
by itzPrew
Summary: The Doctor And Clara arrive on a planet, much like Earth, but with no water cycle. The inhabitants are unevolved humans and died out completely, or so they thought. The two travellers arrive finding the last Neanderthal and a terrible foe. This is a prequel to the big finish Torchwood story "Made You Look" but you don't need to of heard that before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Clara Oswald was frustrated, she had just finished an English lesson with Courtney Woods, probably the worst student this school has ever had. But to rain on Clara's Parade even more, she promised she would help the governors with cleaning away the school end of year party. Then her day brightened up again when a small faint wheezing sound grew louder from the hall closet. She stood up from her wooden desk, covered in yellow English books with individual names on each one, and walked on out of her classroom and passed many young students. As she was approaching the closet where the wheezing sound originated, now gone, a strange looking cheerful old man approached her. He was wearing smart grey trousers with jet-black braces coming up past his white buttoned up shirt which was tucked nicely under his marine blue school jumper which had the Coal Hill School logo badge sewn onto the top right corner of his pullover. "Miss Oswald" The smiling grey haired man spoke "I Just wanted to talk to you about the End of Year Party?" "Oh, Yes!" Clara Smiled, trying to be kind, yet she was glad it was the end of the year and she didn't actually care "Mr Chesterton, I'll be right out, I just need to grab a few things from in here" She pointed at the purple painted closet doorway. "Ok" He smiled "I'll just wait here" Clara nodded and walked inside the closet, opening the door at an edge so Mr Chesterton wouldn't see what was inside. Clara stepped inside and looked up at the big dark blue police box that was squeezed into the tiny cupboard. Clara looked inside through the slightly left open door. She looked around, edging forwards, at the enormous console room. The three light grey stairways, two leading upwards to large bookshelves overflowing with books of all different various titles and colours and many which have existed for probably thousands of years and some which won't exist for billions of years to come. The other staircase, leading downwards, was where an oversized chalky blackboard which was smothered in a large mathematical sum that was covering the whole board. Just tucked behind the chalkboard was a doorway gloomy yet with a small orange glow. Back up the staircase, in the centre of the room, was the main area of the ship. The console was consumed in levers and buttons and any other type of switch you can think of. Each of the six panels did a different thing to control the ship. Clara wouldn't even try to imagine was any of it actually does. Two computer screens were hung over the panels with strange images of galaxies and planets. Placed around the room individually was an orange light with blue light circling it. As Clara was mesmerised by the outstanding spaceship a face suddenly popped round the door. "Well come on!" Said the man with bushy grey hair and substantially big white eyebrows "Your letting a draft in!" He held the door open as she walked into the bigger on the inside police box and he shut the door behind her. The man then hurried on past her revealing his outfit. He wore a smart white buttoned up shirt with a midnight blue jacket that had a red lining inside. His trousers were a dark grey with smart night-black shoes. "Who were you talking to?" The mysterious man asked with a Scottish accent. "Sorry?" Clara asked still shocked at the room. "Who were you talking to?" He asked again getting agitated "Back there" He pointed at the door "Before you came in?" "Oh!" Clara understood as the man sighed "Just some old man" She smiled "The chairman of governors, I think, why?" "Now listen closely Clara sometimes someone isn't just any old man" He Stared deep into her eyes. "I suppose you'd know all about that then" She giggled, the doctor let out a fake smile "Anyway why do you care so much?" "He sounded familiar" He wondered. "Anyway Doctor" Clara smiled "Where in the universe are we going to today?" He then stood over one of the panels and flicked some of the switches and levers and the machine went into action. The wheezing sound started again coming from the console. The lights flickered. The roof spun and the ship left Earth. Clara's legs shook as she grabbed hold of the handle on her right. Clara could feel her and the Doctor spinning through space. Meanwhile, Back on Earth. Mr Chesterton stood outside the cupboard. Then the wheezing noise crept out of the storage room and Mr Chesterton's face lit up. He gasped, lost for words he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mobile. His eyes scanned the screen as he went down his contact list to Barbara C. He dialled the number and waited as it rang. A faint whisper of an old lady came out of the phone. "Hello?"

The Doctor spun around the room, flicking levers and switches and all sorts of various items. "A planet, much like Earth but with no water cycle, inhabited by unevolved humans" "Ape men!" Clara smiled nodding her head "cool, but why are we going there, you're not one to go see the sights" She asked. "Like I said, no water cycle, they eventually died out completely" His smile faded into a concerned look. "All the more reason to not go?" Clara disagreed "I don't want to be visiting a planet covered in dead monkeys!" "The TARDIS picked up a mayday from the planet" The Doctor explained "And I know what it feels like to be the last of my kind, I need to help them" "But what if it's a trap?" She asked the doctor. The doctor didn't reply "Fine!" She agreed "But we go in, rescue them and get out" "Ok" The Doctor agreed, as the TARDIS landed with a halt. The wheezing sound started up again. The lights flickered off. The console stopped moving. The roof slowed down spinning. The vibrating faded. And then so did the wheezing sound. The TARDIS was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was frightened of what could be out there. The Doctor walked around the console to the doors. He clicked the lock and swung open the door. A large ice cold gust of wind fled into the ship and Clara's hair shook. The Doctor stepped outside followed by Clara. The air was silent. It was bare. Just trees, grass and hills were all the two could see. It looked like something you would see on a documentary about before cities and towns were built. The only sound was the wind, blowing about and knocking into Clara, forcing her to step back and stand firm. It reminded her of a camping holiday she did with her parents when she was a kid; they travelled for hours to get to the countryside. And they camped out in a field. Except this place was eerie, and had the strange sense they were being watched. The doctor slithered his hand into his jacket pocket, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It was gold with a green gem on the end. It was being held in place by four silver brackets and had a ancient look to it as if it needed an upgrade. He pressed down a leather black button on the control and it sprung up out. The silver brackets were no longer holding it in place, in fact, doing the opposite. It was extended out with the emerald green gem now more visible. The Doctor pushed down yet another button and the green gem lit up. He held it up higher as it scanned the perimeter as Clara felt a shiver go down her spine. It made a small buzz. The Doctor released the button and the buzzing stopped. He stared into the device and read it aloud. "Three life forms detected" The Doctor smiled, as Clara heard a faint, but clearly there, whisper in her ear. "Clara, isn't it?" The voice asked in a deep bellowing tone that made Clara feel frightened. She spun around to look. She saw a dark shadow rushing behind the TARDIS. Clara thought it didn't want to be seen yet, in reality, it wanted nothing else. She turned back around as her dark hazelnut hair swished in the wind. The Doctor, now moved a few steps forward, looking over the edge of a cliff was speechless. Clara walked closer to take a look. Her tall knee-high boots crunched in the hard mud. Clara was now beginning to realise what made the doctor stop in his skin. Billions and billions of lifeless bodies, just piled up in a deep large dirty ditch, as far as the eye could see. "This must have been where the water was" The Doctor explained still not able to move away from the horrific sight. Clara took a deep breath as she put her hand over her nose to no longer smell the decaying bodies. Suddenly the two saw another body on the hill but this time, moving. They chased after it as it dashed off the hill. Standing on the hilltop, they could now see more. The thing they were chasing was a Neanderthal man, the last one. "Come on!" Clara yelled "we need to catch up with him" The Doctor agreed. The two rushed down, off the highland and chased on after him.

After charging after him across a grassy flatland Clara was starting to get tired. She stopped for a few seconds to get her breath back when she heard the voice again, but this time more threatening. "Maybe I'll make you my next victim?" Clara shuddered in fear; whatever is going on here was much worse than she originally thought. She spun around fast to catch him in the act but it dashed into the shadow of a tree. The Doctor, now many paces ahead could spot the ape man slowing down as he ran into a little shack made from twigs, tree bark and leaves. The muddy hairy Neanderthal was gasping for air. He raised his hands in fear and let out a small whining groan. "What's he saying?" Clara asked, now caught up with the two, catching her breath back. "We don't want to hurt you!" She said now looking at the ape man "you're safe" "He can't understand you" The doctor spoke. "What did he say then?"She asked again. "Please, Please" The Doctor translated "don't hurt me, it wasn't me that killed them, my friends, or the rescue crew" Clara felt frightened. "Why isn't the TARDIS translating him?" She queried. "Because, Clara, it isn't actually a language" He explained "It's just a bunch of groans and whines that they've learnt to understand" Then the Doctor let out a strange noise which sounded familiar to what the Neanderthal made. "What are you doing?" Clara whispered as the ape man stared deep into her eyes. "Communicating" He said "I asked, what killed them?" The doctor made the same groaning noise again. "Do you two want to be alone?" She giggled. "Not now Clara!" The doctor instructed. The Neanderthal made another noise and kept repeating the same part. The doctor looked worried as it carried on. "Doctor, what did he say?" She asked "Doctor!" she was getting intrigued "What did he say?" The Doctor looked at Clara in fear. "He, err, said" The Doctor was thinking of how this could sound any better "the voice, the voice killed them, The voice follows you, it killed them all, when the rescuers came with more water they died almost immediately" Clara knew what he was talking about, the voice and felt worried as she remembered the voice she had been hearing. The unevolved human let out another groan and pointed at Clara. The Doctor looked deep into her eyes, and she could see he was scared. "He said" The doctor shuddered "you've heard him, you've seen him, I can tell," He scratched his head as he thought of what to do. "Clara, how many times?" she was confused. "How many times have you seen it?" "Once" she thought "no, twice" "Only one more glimpse" The voice said now all three could hear him "and you're dead!"

"Come on!" The doctor grabbed Clara by the arm. "What?" she shouted "where are we going?" "Back to the TARDIS" He spoke. Clara looked back at the Neanderthal "We can't leave him" She hollered breaking her arm free from the doctor's wrinkly hands. "Fine!" The doctor agreed, as that was what they came to do. The doctor walked a few paces back to the small shack. He held his hand out to the ape man. The early human placed his hairy hand into the doctor's as they rushed off back to the TARDIS.

Suddenly the Neanderthal let out an enormous yelp and Clara knew it wasn't going to be good. "What did he say?" She yelled, the doctor could only just hear her over the clomping of their shoes in the soil and the wind rushing towards them as they ran. "He said" The Doctor had to think as he jumped over a small gap in the ground with the Neanderthal still grasping his hand tight "its following us, we must not look, we need to hide" He translated. "Over there" Clara pointed at the tall trees all lined up in a gloomy forest. The three rushed inside to take cover but soon lost each other. Clara gasped for air as she looked back revealing nobody. "Doctor?" She asked thin air "Doctor!" She asked again shouting through the skyscraper high trees. Then she could see a clearing through the trees. A small ray of sunlight was beaming down on a small spot on the open space. Clara slowed down as her heart beated faster than ever before but then she heard footsteps, but her feet were still. Then they moved closer and closer until it stopped. Clara could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She could tell somebody was standing exactly behind her. Clara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she thought of what to do. "Must not look" She heard the strange being behind her speak, her eyes flashed open and she saw something lying still under a mossy large oak tree. "But I can tell you want to" She walked forwards to see and she could tell **it** was still following. Then she saw something truly terrifying which would make any living soul freeze. A tear rolled down Clara face and splashed down onto the bone dry soil. Clara placed her hand over her mouth as she stared down at the Doctor's lifeless body…


	3. Chapter 3

Clara collapsed onto her knees. "Whatever you are" Clara sobbed "Wherever you are I will stop you!" She looked up yelling at the top of her lungs "I WILL STOP YOU!" Clara grasped his hand tight. It felt different. Probably just because it doesn't have blood pumping through it, or any other blood like substance that time lords have. She rested her head on his chest. Then she heard footsteps again. Moving closer. Faster. "Clara" A familiar voice from behind her said "it's a trick!" She stood up in a flash and rubbed her eyes. Her face brightened up in glee as she swung her arms around the Doctor. "I've told you I'm not the hugging type," He groaned. As Clara released the Doctor from her grasp she looked at what was once the doctor's body now faded into a dead Neanderthal. "Wait, isn't that-," She was stopped mid sentence as doctor was ushering his head behind her. She spun round. The unevolved human was making its way back to them. Slowly it placed one foot in front of the other in fear. "Doctor?" Clara asked "What's wrong with his eyes?" The Doctor then slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver once more. The green glow covered its body as the Neanderthal was now standing with them. The Doctor stared deep into his sonic. His face dropped. The Doctor was scared. Then they could hear another footstep coming from the opposite direction moving closer and closer until Clara could feel its breath on the back of her neck. It rolled its hand down the side of her face as Clara shuddered. She was about to look when… "Don't Look!" The Doctor yelled "Close your eyes!" He instructed "do it now!" Clara shut her eyes tight almost to the point that it hurt.

Suddenly, the Doctor whispered in her ear. "Run" Then in a motion, the three started sprinting towards the TARDIS. Clara flashed her eyes open but kept her head faced forwards. "You think you can escape me that easily?" The voice groaned. "Come On!" Clara yelled now in front of the early human. The Doctor approached the Door. He placed the golden key into the slot and opened the door up for Clara and the Neanderthal. "You think a big blue box can protect you for long?" The Voice yelled. The Doctor then pulled down a lever and the machine started. Suddenly, the room shook more than usual. The Neanderthal let out an enormous groan. Clara grabbed a hold of the metal bars to her right. "What's going on?" She screamed. "Something's got into the system!" Cried the Doctor over the cloister bells. "What!" Clara yelled "That thing?" "No" The doctor reassured her "just a little space bug, happens all the time, all I need to do is…" The Doctor explained as he pushed his hand down on a big green button. The noises stopped the TARDIS was almost silent. "Is **it** gone?" She asked fearful of breaking the silence. "No, not yet, I've just pushed it out the main system" The doctor smiled taking a breath of relief. "So how do you get rid of it?" She queried. "Just a small trip to the seaside!" He grinned. "What?" Clara yelled as the Neanderthal let out the same noise. "The salt in the air will force it to melt" He said. He then walked back over to the console and flipped a few levers and the TARDIS landed. The Neanderthal was edging towards the doors when the Doctor soon stopped him. "You can't go out there!" He shouted. The Neanderthal looked at Clara. "Sorry, we will be quick!" She smiled as the Neanderthal walked over to the steps and slouched down. "How can he understand us?" She asked the doctor. "He's travelled in the TARDIS now, she's translated it for him." He explained as the two approached the doors. The doctor clicked the lock and swung open the door. They stepped out and stared out towards the sea. An old lady approached them. "Welcome to Talmouth!" She spoke with a welsh accent "I hope you three enjoy your stay and if you ever need anything then just come to the local B &B" "Thank you, will do!" Clara smiled "Aww, what a nice old lady" She whispered to the doctor. The doctor gave her a stern look. "All right, all right, I know!" Clara grinned remembering what he said earlier. "Anyway, that's probably ok now" The Doctor said as they walked back inside the TARDIS. "What are we going to do with him?" she asked. "We can drop him off 600,000 years ago and he can finally evolve with the rest of the other humans!"

This has been an adventure Clara will never forget and will always live on in her nightmares.

The End.


End file.
